Love is Not Over
by Kim Joungwook
Summary: "jika kita bertemu lagi, dan hatiku masih berdebar kencang setelah perpisahan ini, jangan salahkan aku jika bibir merah menggoda milikmu langsung aku serang."/Namjin/Oneshoot
**Tittle** : Love is Not Over

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : Oneshoot

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :** _"jika kita bertemu lagi, dan hatiku masih berdebar kencang setelah perpisahan ini, jangan salahkan aku jika bibir merah menggoda milikmu langsung aku serang."_

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

Seokjin melepas jas putih kebanggaan setiap dokter itu dan menggantungnya ditempat biasa. Ia berganti memakai mantel berwarna pink kesayangannya dan berjalan keluar sembari membawa beckpack hitam dipunggungnya. Ia tersenyum dan menyapa sekilas beberapa rekan kerjanya sepanjang perjalanan menuju basement tempat mobilnya terparkir. Ia bisa melihat langit malam tak berbintang ditengah musim dingin dari balik jendela sepanjang koridor. Dan salju tipis yang melayang di udara luar membuat Seokjin mengeratkan mantelnya, bisa membayangkan bagaimana dinginnya suhu diluar saat ini.

"kau akan pulang, Seokjin ah?"

Namja cantik itu sedikit tersentak kaget dan reflek menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar seseorang menyapanya. Ia sedikit menunduk saat melihat salah satu sunbaenya berdiri didepannya.

"ne, sunbae." Jawabnya sopan. Sang sunbae tertawa dan menepuk pelan bahu Seokjin, "tak perlu seformal itu Seokjin. Kita sudah bekerja bersama lebih dari 2 tahun, dan kau masih memanggilku sunbae. Hyung is Ok."

Seokjin tersenyum dan mengangguk, "ne, Kyuhyun hyung." namja bernama Kyuhyun yang menjadi sunbae Seokjin itu tersenyum dan sekali lagi menepuk pundak Seokjin, "begitu lebih baik. ja, hati-hati di jalan."

"ne, hyung."

Dan keduanya kembali berpisah untuk melanjutkan pekerjaaan masing-masing.

Seokjin berdecak dan mempercepat langkahnya. Ia sempat melirik jam di dinding loby, dan sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat 30 menit. Dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja hingga café tempat janjiannya tidak bisa ditempuh hanya dalam waktu 30 menit, karena itu ia harus cepat.

 _._

" _berpikir meninggalkanku?"_

 _Seokjin tertawa, menggenggam lengan yang kini melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Tas yang awalnya ada di punggungnya itu sudah diambil alih dan kini tersampir dipunggung namja lain dibelakangnya._

" _tidak, tentu saja tidak."_

 _Pemilik lengan yang memeluknya itu mencium sekilas tengkuk Seokjin sebelum berganti untuk berdiri bersisian dengannya, masih dengan salah satu lengannya memeluk pinggang Seokjin._

" _kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali?"_

 _Seokjin tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, diikuti oleh namja berambut hitam yang masih menempel disampingnya, "aku hanya tak ingin terlambat, aku tak suka terlambat." Jawab Seokjin dengan bibir yang mengerut lucu._

 _Namja itu tertawa dan mencuri sebuah ciuman di bibir Seokjin, "tak akan ada yang berani memarahimu, bahkan kalau kau datang satu menit sebelum acara berakhir. Tak ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Kim Seokjin."_

" _gombal!" Seokjin menyikut pelan perutnya. "dan jangan menciumku sembarangan. Ini masih di koridor sekolah."_

" _biarkan saja semua orang tahu kau kekasihku. Dan aku sedang tidak membual, princess. Aku sudah membuktikannya selama dua tahun kita menjalin hubungan. Aku selalu meng-iya-kan permintaanmu."_

" _itu hanya dirimu yang tak mau berurusan denganku kalau sedang ngambek. Iyakan?"_

 _Namja berambut hitam itu menggeleng, "tidak. Aku justru lebih suka kau yang merajuk, karena terlihat lebih manis. Aku hanya sangat mencintaimu hingga membuatku selalu berkata 'iya' pada kekasih cantikku ini."_

" _gombal."_

" _I'm not. Trust me."_

 _Seokjin tersenyum, "Always."_

" _Love you."_

" _aku juga."_

.

.

.

Seokjin mengerang nyaman begitu mendudukkan dirinya didalam mobil. Pemanas yang baru saja menyala bersamaan dengan mesin mobil membuatnya semakin puas. Udara diluar memang sangat dingin, sesuai dugaannya.

Tangan putihnya meraih ponsel dengan case berwarna pink dan membuka alamat yang dikirimkan oleh temannya. Alamat café yang tidak familiar diingatannya. Ia belum pernah kesana, bahkan mendengar namanya saja tidak pernah. Jika saja Yoongi, temannya, tidak mengatakan dimana alamat café itu, ia tak akan tahu dimana letaknya.

"mari kita lihat. Benarkan, butuh setengah jam lebih. Huh~ aku harus segera berangkat." Gerutu Seokjin sembari memasukkan alamat café tersebut pada GPS mobilnya. Ia tak pernah baik dalam mengingat jalan dan arah, membuat orang lain selalu khawatir dan dibuat repot jika dirinya tiba-tiba menelpon hanya untuk minta jemput.

.

" _sudah kubilang tunggu aku menjemputmu. Lihat sekarang akibatnya?!"_

 _Seokjin hanya menunduk saat kekasihnya itu berucap kesal didepannya. Ia meremas pelan bagian bawah dari seragam sekolah yang masih dipakai namja didepannya. Ia hanya diam dan mendengarkan baik-baik omelan kekasihnya yang penuh dengan nada kekhawatiran._

 _Namja cantik itu maju selangkah lebih dekat dan menyandarkan keningnya di dada kekasihnya, memejamkan matanya yang sudah memanas ingin menangis._

" _maafkan aku." Gumamnya kemudian._

 _Namja tampan yang kini berambut merah maroon itu menghela nafas panjang. Memilih untuk diam dan melingkarkan lengannya pada punggung lebar Seokjin, memberi kenyamanan dengan mengusapnya lembut._

" _tenanglah, aku sudah disini." Ia berucap lembut dan menarik lebih dekat tubuh Seokjin hingga menempel sempurna pada tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan seragam nya basah karena tangisan Seokjin, pasti kekasih cantiknya itu takut sekali tadi._

 _Seokjin terisak pelan, "aku takut sekali tadi. Kukira kau tak akan bisa menemukanku." Bisiknya lirih. Ia menyusupkan wajahnya lebih dalam pada dada kekasihnya. Namja berambut merah maroon itu tersenyum tipis dan mengecup kepala Seokjin, mempertahankan hidungnya lebih lama di atas kepala kekasihnya._

" _jangan pernah pergi kemanapun sendiri jika kau tak tahu pasti dimana letaknya. Kau sangat buruk dalam menentukan arah dan membaca peta, Kim Seokjin."_

 _Seokjin mengangguk, "kau juga. Jangan mengacuhkan pesanku dan segera memberi kabar kalau akan telat menjemput." Ia kini menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada namja tampan itu dan menatap matanya._

 _Kekasih Seokjin itu tersenyum lebar dan mengusapkan ibu jarinya dikedua pipi Seokjin, menghapus bekas air mata disana, "ya, aku akan mengabarimu. Maafkan aku, princess."_

" _besok lagi kau harus selalu menemaniku kemanapun. Aku tak mau tahu."_

" _My pleasure, princess."_

.

.

.

Suara nyaring ringtone dari ponselnya membuat Seokjin terlonjak kaget. Nama Yoongi terlihat di layar, dan Seokjin tersenyum tipis. Teman sekelasnya saat SMA itu pasti mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"iya, Yoongi?"

" _kau tidak tersesatkan?"_

Seokjin tertawa, "tidak. Aku sudah dijalan. Sebentar lagi sampai."

" _kau yakin?"_

"yah, jika GPS di mobilku menunjukkan tempat yang benar."

" _yah Kim Seokjin!"_

Sekali lagi Seokjin tertawa, "tenang saja, Yoongi. Aku sudah bisa melihat nama café nya dari tempatku sekarang berada. Aku akan mencari parkir dulu."

" _memang apa nama café nya?"_

Seokjin bedecak, "kau pikir aku anak kecil? Monalisa, iya kan?"

" _ya. cepat, acaranya akan dimulai."_

"iya, Yoongi."

Seokjin menghela nafas lelah saat lagi-lagi Yoongi memutus sambungan telepon mereka sebelum ia membalas kalimatnya.

"kebiasaan." Gumamnya kesal. ia membanting stir mobilnya dan mulai memarkir mobilnya perlahan. Beruntung deretan café dan pertokoan disini memiliki tempat parkir yang tak terlalu jauh. Dan masih ada tempat kosong untuk mobilnya.

"assa, perfect as always, Seokjin." Ucapnya bangga. Ia segera mematikan mesin mobil dan mengambil tasnya dikursi samping. Ia akan menghadiri pesta lajang yang diadakan oleh Jimin dan juga Yoongi, kedua temannya yang akan menikah minggu depan. Yoongi itu temannya sejak SMA, sedangkan Jimin adalah adik tingkat Yoongi saat kuliah.

Mengingat tentang pernikahan membuatnya berpikir mengenai dirinya sendiri. Ia masih sendiri sekarang. Rasa-rasanya, menikah terasa sangat jauh bagi dirinya yang sudah berumur 26.

.

 _Suasana diantara keduanya sangat canggung, bahkan angin seakan enggan mendekat, membuat tak ada satupun suara dan keadaan menjadi sangat hening. Sudah lima menit kedua namja itu hanya berdiri dan berhadapan satu sama lain, tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sebenarnya, Seokjin sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh namja yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu. Ia sudah mendengar beritanya tadi pagi._

" _jadi, kau benar-benar mengambil beasiswa itu?" akhirnya Seokjin yang pertama membuka mulutnya. Namja yang kini berambut coklat itu menghela nafas panjang, menjawab pertanyaan itu seakan sangat berat._

" _maafkan aku."_

 _Seokjin tersenyum, yang terlihat sangat terpaksa dengan bibirnya yang bergetar dan matanya yang memerah. Semua orang yang melihatnya akan tahu bahwa namja cantik itu menahan tangis, begitu pula namja didepannya._

" _kau tidak salah, tak perlu meminta maaf."_

 _Namja itu maju selangkah dan membawa kedua tangan Seokjin kedalam genggamannya, "kau ingin bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?" tanyanya kemudian._

 _Seokjin tertawa, yang sangat kontras dengan air mata yang akhirnya menetes di sudut matanya, "kenapa bertanya padaku? Kau yang akan pergi."_

 _Kekasihnya itu membawa kedua tangan Seokjin ke depan bibirnya, memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut disana, "aku akan melepasmu."_

 _Seokjin reflek mendongak dan menatap kedua mata namja didepannya. Ia seakan tak percaya atas apa yang didengar olehnya barusan. Dan namja dengan rambut coklatnya itu mengetahui arti tatapan Seokjin._

" _kita masih sangat muda, Seokjin. Jalan kita masih panjang menuju kedewasaan, kita bahkan baru saja lulus SMA. Selama ini aku mencintaimu, dan tak berniat sama sekali mempermainkan hubungan kita. Dua tahun, dan aku sudah menunjukkan semua keseriusanku didalamnya. Tapi jalan yang aku ambil, beasiswa di America untuk S1 ku ini akan menjadi gunung yang sangat sulit untuk kita lewati. Aku tak yakin apa yang akan aku temui disana, dan apa yang menantimu tanpa diriku disini. Karena itu, aku tak ingin membebanimu dengan masih mengikatmu dengan status 'kekasihku' saat aku beratus kilometer jauh dari sisimu." Jelasnya pelan._

 _Seokjin masih menangis, namun tetap mengangguk paham. Hatinya menjerit sakit, ingin rasanya berteriak pada namja didepannya untuk tetap tinggal dan tidak pergi dari sisinya. Tapi ia juga tahu, bagaimana impian kekasihnya untuk melanjutkan sekolah di negeri jauh sana._

" _kau masih mencintaiku?" Tanya Seokjin setelah membiarkan keadaan hening beberapa saat._

 _Namja yang masih menggenggam tangannya itu mengangguk yakin, "tentu saja." dan Seokjin semakin tersedu. "kalau memang itu maumu, kita berpisah. Tapi jangan sekali-kali menghubungiku, melalui apapun."_

 _Namja itu mengangguk, meski bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman miris. "tapi, jika kita bertemu lagi, dan hatiku masih berdebar kencang setelah perpisahan ini, jangan salahkan aku jika bibir merah menggoda milikmu langsung aku serang."_

 _Seokjin tertawa, dan namja itu menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya ia bisa melihat tawa Seokjin untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mereka berpisah. Tangannya kini berganti menangkup wajah Seokjin, dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya, kedua pipinya, lalu diakhiri dengan cukup lama dikening Seokjin. Kedua namja itu memejamkan mata, menikmati momen terakhir mereka sebagai kekasih._

" _Semoga kau selalu bahagia, Seokjin."_

" _kau juga."_

.

.

.

"akhirnya kau datang juga." Yoongi segera berdiri dan menarik tangan Seokjin yang masih berdiri didepan pintu masuk. Ia sudah menunda 10 menit untuk memulai acara malam ini, dan beruntung keterlambatan Seokjin tidak parah.

Seokjin menunduk sopan saat sampai dimeja yang dipesan Yoongi, "mianhaeyo, aku membuat kalian semua menunggu." Ucapnya pelan. ia bersemu karena malu dipandangi banyak orang karena terlambat. Ada sekitar sepuluh orang dimeja itu, beberapa ia kenal, tapi beberapa tidak. Mungkin teman Jimin dan Yoongi yang tidak ia tahu.

"tak apa, Seokjin hyung." jimin bersuara dan menunjuk kursi kosong didepannya, "duduklah, hyung."

Seokjin tersenyum dan menempati kursi yang ditunjuk Jimin. Ia menyapa beberapa kenalannya dan berjabat tangan dengan beberapa yang tak ia kenal. Well, untung Yoongi dan Jimin tidak mengundang banyak temannya, ia tak terlalu menyukai keramaian dan orang asing, perpaduan buruk untuknya.

"kita mulai saja Jimin ah." Suara Taehyung, teman Jimin terdengar, dan disambut dengan anggukan dan sorakan setuju dari yang lain. Yoongi mengangguk, "dimulai saja."

"tunggu. Bukankah tadi ada yang ke toilet?"

Ucap salah seorang yang tidak Seokjin kenal itu membuat gelas beer yang tadinya sudah diangkat masing-masing kembali diturunkan. "siapa?" Tanya Jimin.

"aku sudah disini."

Suara berat itu membuat semua memandang ke arah pemiliknya, begitu juga Seokjin. Dan matanya terbelalak kaget, apalagi jantungnya yang terasa berhenti berdetak, sebelum berpacu lebih kencang. Debarannya bahkan membuat nafasnya terasa sesak. Apalagi efek menggelitik diperutnya membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyum, diikuti dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya. Semua efek itu sangat kontras terlihat karena dibarengi dengan matanya yang memanas, siap mengeluarkan air mata kapan saja.

Seorang namja dengan rambut silvernya tampak berdiri santai dengan kemeja putih yang lengannya ia gulung sesiku, ujungnya sudah berantakan keluar dari pinggangnya, dipadukan dengan celana hitam formal dan sepatu kulit sewarna. Ia tampak sempurna dengan rambutnya yang sedikit basah juga senyum tipis dibibirnya. Dan matanya juga tidak melewatkan ekspresi Seokjin didepannya.

Namja itu tersenyum makin lebar dan benar-benar menatap tepat ke kedua mata Seokjin, "lama tak bertemu, princess." Ucapnya jelas, sangat jelas hingga getarannya membuat tubuh Seokjin gemetar. Namja cantik itu entah kenapa berdiri begitu saja, diikuti dangan air matanya yang menetes.

"Kim Namjoon." Ia hanya bisa bergumam lirih, menyebut sebuah nama dengan berjuta makna didalamnya. Seokjin seakan bisa melihat kilatan memori masa lalunya dengan namja itu. Dua tahun menjalin hubungan, menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan puluhan mimpi masa depan yang dibangun bersama. Dan juga menjadi orang pertama yang berhasil memiliki Seokjin seutuhnya, hati dan tubuhnya, semua.

namja berambut silver yang ia panggil Kim Namjoon itu berjalan mendekat secara perlahan, yang setiap langkahnya mengambil oksigen Seokjin, membuatnya semakin sesak. Apalagi, tanpa diduga siapapun – termasuk Seokjin – Namjoon memeluk pinggang Seokjin dengan salah satu lengannya, dan yang lain berada ditengkuk Seokjin. Ia, tanpa mengatakan apapun, menempelkan bibirnya diatas milik Seokjin, mencium bibir merah yang masih bergetar milik namja cantik bermarga Kim itu.

Seokjin sudah akan memberontak, merasa tidak terima karena dicium begitu saja. setelah sekian lama tak pernah bertemu, bahkan tak pernah tahu keberadaan masing-masing, tiba-tiba mantan kekasihnya itu mencium bibirnya begitu saja. tapi rengkuhan Namjoon di pinggang dan tangannya yang menahan tengkuk Seokjin membuat namja cantik itu tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Ia berpikir, kenapa Namjoon menciumnya? Dengan sangat tiba-tiba di waktu pertama mereka bertemu lagi sejak berpisah. Kenapa? Apa ia me –

" _jika kita bertemu lagi, dan hatiku masih berdebar kencang setelah perpisahan ini, jangan salahkan aku jika bibir merah menggoda milikmu langsung aku serang."_

Seokjin membelalakkan matanya saat kalimat yang pernah diucapkan Namjoon tiba-tiba terlintas diingatannya. Ah, janji itu, kalimat yang diucapkan Namjoon saat mereka berpisah. Ternyata, namja tampan itu masih mengingatnya.

Akhirnya, Seokjin memilih untuk menikmati ciuman itu dan memejamkan matanya nyaman. Kedua tangannya terangkat hanya untuk memeluk malas leher Namjoon, membuat keduanya semakin dalam berciuman. Seokjin bisa merasakan bibir Namjoon yang tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka, dan hal itu membuat keduanya berbuat lebih jauh, mulai membuka bibir dan melibatkan lidah.

"hentikan gerakan tangamu Namjoon. Dan lepas ciuman kalian jika masih ingin hidup!"

Teriakan Yoongi membuat Namjoon terpaksa melepas tautan bibir mereka. Membuat bibir Seokjin semakin merah dan bengkak. Apalagi wajahnya yang kini memerah parah, hingga ke kedua telinganya.

Namjoon tersenyum, memperlihatkan dimple favorit Seokjin, "kau ingat?"

Seokjin mengangguk, balas tersenyum, "tentu saja. debarannya masih sama."

Dan keduanya, tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Yoongi disampingnya, kembali berpelukan. Menikmati friksi keberadaan masing-masing.

.

.

.

Pesta lajang Yoongi dan Jimin yang berlangsung hampir 3 jam seakan mimpi bagi Seokjin. Karena yang ia ingat dengan jelas, adalah ajakan pulang Namjoon yang langsung ia iyakan begitu saja. namja berambut silver itu meminta kunci mobilnya, mengatakan bahwa ia tak membawa mobil. Dan keduanya pergi dari café itu dengan Namjoon yang membawa mobilnya menuju apartemen namja itu.

Dan Seokjin tak mau mengingat sisanya, karena kini, ia hanya berbaring tanpa mengenakan apapun di atas ranjang didalam pelukan seorang Kim Namjoon. Pipinya memanas dengan cepat mengingat kegiatan meraka beberapa menit yang lalu, well, ucapan 'senang bertemu denganmu lagi' yang sangat panas.

"berapa lama kita tak bertemu? 5 tahun? 6 tahun?"

"7 tahun, Namjoon. Kita berpisah 7 tahun yang lalu." Jawab Seokjin pelan. keduanya saling bertatapan sebelum Namjoon mengangguk dan mencium cepat bibir Seokjin.

"7 tahun, dan aku kembali menciummu."

Seokjin tak bisa menahan senyumnya, "ya. kukira kau tak serius waktu, tapi aku tak menyangka kau masih mengingat kalimatmu dan melakukannya."

Namjoon menggeleng, "sejujurnya, aku tak pernah mengingatmu selama 7 tahun ini, setidaknya aku mencoba untuk melupakanmu. Aku mencoba berkencan dengan beberapa yeoja, tapi aku tak bisa menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk meletakkan hatiku dan melupakanmu. Kenangan kita seakan melayang-layang dimataku, membuat apapun yang kulakukan seakan melibatkanmu. Semuanya membaik saat aku mulai menimbun pikiranku dengan segala tugas kuliah dan pekerjaan kantor, kupikir aku berhasil melupakanmu. Tapi semua seakan sia-sia saja saat kembali bertemu denganmu, debaran di dadaku nyata, kembali merasakan kehangatan yang menenangkan saat menatap matamu. Dan saat itu aku sadar, bahwa 7 tahun ini aku masih mengingatmu, hati dan pikiranku bekerja sama untuk tetap mengingatmu."

Seokjin tersenyum, "sejak awal, aku tak pernah melupakanmu. Bahkan 7 tahun ini aku tak pernah mengurusi hatiku. Aku tak berkencan dengan siapapun, dan tak menoba untuk mengenal lebih jauh siapapun. Aku hanya membiarkan hidupku berputar dengan rutinitas pekerjaan. Karena aku tahu, mencoba melupakanmu dan menghapus semua kenangan kita adalah hal yang mustahil. Jadi, aku hanya mencoba hidup. Mungkin jika beruntung, aku bisa mencintai orang lain. Tapi ternyata aku lebih beruntung lagi karena dipertemukan kembali denganmu. Dan semuanya terasa pas."

Keduanya saling melempar senyum dan kembali berciuman lembut.

"aku mencintaimu, Kim Seokjin. Dulu dan sekarang."

"aku juga mencintaimu, selalu mencintaimu."

.

.

.

 **END**

Gak tahu ini apa. Cuma pingin buat Namjin, gitu aja sih. Hehehhehe

Kritik dan saran tak apa~ terima kasih telah membaca FF sebelumnya. Ini sebagai bentuk terima kasihku kepada kalian, para readers dan viewers. Dan well, sebenernya aku menyiapkan sebuah mini-chaptered-fic dengan pairing namjin. Tapi nggak tahu kapan di upload, hehehheh

Semoga fic pendek itu cukup menghibur. Gomawo~~


End file.
